One night, why not one kiss
by faggoos1994
Summary: Voldemort wants an heir, but Bellatrix wants his love.


Bellatrix and Voldemort

"I never thought he could love me like i love him, yet here he is. Rodolphus was wrong. He can love me like i love him. The dream has come true. The dream I've wished for" She thought to herself. Bellatrix stood in front of her master, her eyes widen, her mouth slightly open. "my lord..." she whispered but Voldemort interrupted her before she could say more. "Bellatrix... you are my most faithful servant. I only trust you for this job" Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Job, my lord?" "yes, job. You will carry my heir.'' He said simply ''No! I want your love!, nor your heir!'' she shouted in her head ''Yes my lord. I shall prevent you an heir if that is your wish'' Bellatrix wanted him. She loved him, more then she ever did to anyone. She wanted his love, but she'd rather want him that one time then not at all.

With those few words spoken the dark lord disapparated away from the Malfoy Manor's parlor. Bellatrix collapsed on the couch and her right arm flew over her eyes ''You aren't gonna do it are you Bella?'' Narcissa stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and leaned to the wall. Quickly Bellatrix sat back up and looked over to her younger sister ''Of course I am Cissy. Its the dark lords wish to have an her and i am darning well doing so!'' 'She hissed to her sister. She knew Cissy didn't know how much it was for her. She didn't knew Cissy didn't know how much it was for her. She didn't know how Bellatrix loved him, she didn't know her love for him No one did. Narcissa walked closer to Bella and sat down where her legs were resting ''Bella...he is only gonna use you...nothing else'' She said in a low whisper that Bellatrix ignored. She had made up her mind, She was going to give her master what he wanted ''Just go away Cissy..this doesn't concern you'' Bella said standing up from the couch and headed up the stairs and to her room. Slamming the door close and jumped onto the bed, her face buried in her pillow, her heavy black curls collapsed all over ''She isn't right, i should do what he asks me to do!'' she argued with herself. ''I want him. I want his child. I want his love.'' Slowly and uneasily she begun to fall asleep, awakening to the burn on her left forearm. She jumped up from the bed and rushed to the human sized morrow and quickly fixed her raven hair, grabbed her robe and silver face mask and disapparated.

The place was dark, a dim candle light gleaming on the greenish wall. Not one person was visible but felt someone was already there. ''My lord?'' she asked hoping for someone to answer her ''Come closer Bellatrix''she heard her master in front of her. Bellatrix stepped forward and saw faintly her master. Quickly she looked down and addressed him ''My lord...I am..ready'' Bellatrix knew he would make love to her. Other wise the other death eaters would be there. Behind her master she saw a black covered bed. He would have his way with her now. Bellatrix raised her dead and looked into his reddish eyes. His snake like face and begun too loosen her corset. Voldemort's eyes glued to her perfect body. Only few moments later Bellatrix was standing completely naked in front of him, yet he was still fully dressed. She was beginning to feel a but uncomfortable. His eyes exploring every inch of her bare skin. The silence was stinging. She didn't know if she should move closer to him, kiss him, undress him? She wasn't sure. ''My lord?'' she said seconds later. She was confused of his expression. ''Lay down Bellatrix'' He ordered her, moving aside to let her pass, and as always she obeyed. The bed was with silky covers, so soft at the touch. Slowly Voldemort begun to take his robe off. The dark candle lights bouncing of his pale skin. Bellatrix was stunned to see her masters body. She would've never guessed he was that well built.

Soon enough her master was laying on top of her. Feeling his whole body on hers, his breath brushing against her jawline. Her legs were parted, he between them. His snake like member lightly pressed to her warm, silk cut, her wetness growing, his member stiffening with the time that went by. She wanted so much to pull him closer to her and taste his pale lips, but she didn't want to anger him, not now, not when she was that close. Bellatrix felt his breath getting heavier, quicker. Hesitatingly Bellatrix begun to push up against him. Her round breasts pressed to his chest. ''My lord...'' Bellatrix breathed out, full with anticipation. She could feel he was beginning to push down against her more harder ''Why doesn't he do anything!'' She thought to herself. Both of their naked bodies pressed together, only them. Nothing between them.

Bellatrix parted her legs even further, giving her master a better access to her and with out a second thought he entered her. Arching her back up and inhaled deeply. She rolled her eyes in the pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms flung around his neck, intending to pull him closer. She was aching. She wanted his lips on hers. She wanted him to show her some love. She passion. Some affection, but nothing, not even did he glare at Bellatrix underneath him.

As the time went by, Bellatrix's moans echoed around the room. Her back arching from time to time as he hit her right spots. His thrusts begun to get rougher, harder, faster, but not once did he look at her like she wanted him to. Every now and then he let out small grunts and groans as he was pounding in her. She was so close to her could already feel herself tighten up around her masters throbbing member. Her nails dug into his shoulder, so deeply that he begun to hiss out in the thick air around them. Thrust after thrust, breath after breath, moan after moan. She was too close already. She wanted to make it last. She didn't know when he would want her again like that. She didn't want it to end now. She bit her lower lip, her eyes shut. The dark lords forehead and back glanced in the daft light caused bu the sweat. His grunts and groans begun to sound much more often. He was close, just as Bella. With one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, she pulled him closer to her and attempted to press her lips to his but just before she managed to do it, he grabbed under her chin and pushed her head aside so she could only see the dark wall.

She regretted it immediately. Now she couldn't even look at him. His breath bounced of her skin as he kept thrusting in her until he finally released in her. Voldemort kept holding under her chin till he rolled off her and lay beside her. Though he had let go of her, she still kept looking at the wall. ''Was it as good for you as it was for me, my lord?'' she whispered, barely audible. But he didn't answer. Bellatrix turned her head to him and saw he was only staring up to the darkness above him. ''My lord?'' She tried again, but then again no answer. She wanted more. She wanted more of him. Wanted him to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he loves her ''It was fine...'' he finally answered ''Only fine?'' Bellatrix said with shaking voice. ''Yes only, fine. Now be gone...You are not needed for anything else..'' He said simply and got out of the bed. Bellatrix did the same and grabbed her clothes and begun to get dressed again, those words stung her in the back deeply. ''yes, my lord'' she whispered as she was putting on her last clothing then bowed and disapparated back to her sister home.

The Malfoy Manor was deserted. Neither Narcissa nor Lucius were home ''Hello?'' Bellatrix called out, but no one answered. At least no one wanted to answer. The house was completely silenced. Not even a crack from the burning firewood, nor whistles from boiling pits. Nothing. Just utterly silence. Bellatrix sat down on the couch and started at the wall in front of her. She stayed like that for a long time, minutes, hours. No one showed up. The sun has set down. The darkness filled the sky outside. She was deep in thought. Thought about her master. His heir. She could be pregnant with his child. If not, she would have another night with him. She was so close to it, almost caught his lips, so close. She didn't mind her sister wasn't home, she wanted to be let alone.  
When Bellatrix didn't want to be in the parlor anymore she stood up and went up to her room. ''He will never think of me in any other way then just his servant, his follower'' Bella said to herself, standing in front of the long mirror where her whole body was visible to herself. Her eyes lingered up and down her figure ''Look at yourself, he will never love...'' After years and years of trying to get some affection from her master, after all that time she had only been his servant, follower, slave. Nothing more. No one could get closer to him.. Maybe his hear was out of stone. No warmth under neath that pale skin of his. Bella's long fingers lingered up to her back and begun to loosen her corset yet again. The time went by like in slow motion. When her black leather corset fell on the floor Bella heard a light thud. She inhaled deeply the cold air that flooded down her throat and into her lungs, filling them with the fresh air. Bellatrix's eyes explored her own body, Her hands up on her shoulders, pulling the lace of her sleeves and letting them both fall on the floor as well. ''Not even your husband wants you..'' she whispered, her voice now shaking. Bellatrix begun to zip down the zipper of her dress that was on her side, under her left arm. As she pulled the zipper further down the more skin she revealed to herself. With out knowing her eyes were filled with the salty moisture of sadness.''No one wants this..'' she said, her voice only shaking more and more with each word that left her rosy lips.

Her dress ran down her perky breasts, tight stomach and thighs, then finally dropped around her legs, standing now completely naked in front of her own reflection. When the moon light shone through the window her pale skin glanced. Her black hair surrounding her round breasts, her pinkish nipples hard because of the cold air that streamed in the half open window. Her pale skin tightened as the air danced around her body. Her hands hanging down along her sides and dangling beside her thighs. She had a perfect figure, everything about her was perfect. She was a black goddess. Her hands lingered up to her stomach, thinking about how it would be having a baby growing in her. She knew she wouldn't be a good mother. When she stroke her stomach she felt her scar on the right side. A scar she got after dueling for her master. Another scar on her upper left arm, and one on her collar bone as well. All of them after dueling for her master.

Her long pale finger ran up her stomach and over her breast, cupping them both and grabbed them lightly. Bellatrix closed her eyes, letting a tear sneak out of the corner of her eye. She enjoyed touching herself. She was the only one that could give her the soft touch she was aching for. The soft, loving, breath taking touch. Bella's fingers begun to dig into her skin, as she pressed her hands on her own breasts and her breath getting quicker. The air around her wasn't as cold as before. Her tongue flicked out and ran over her bottom lip. Slowly but surely one of her hands begun to linger down from her breast over her stomach then finally between her thigh. Automatically her legs slightly parted, but not much. Her long finger sliding between the pink folds, lightly pressing on her clit and a soft moan left her rosy lips. She slid her pale finger back and forth, teasing herself a bit, while her other hand kept working on her round breast. She knew no one would ever give her that satisfaction She knew her body. Knew her own weak spots. Bellatrix's chest raised and dropped from her breathing. Her hand pinching her nipple while the other kept running back and forth in her cut. She sighed in pleasure as she flicked over her clit. Her fingers soaked by her arousal. Though it wasn't that much of a touch she felt incredibly. The image of her master in her head.

Without fully knowing her other hand trailed down to her cut as well. Her fingers pressing on her clit whilst the other circled around her entrance. Every now and then letting out long, soft moans.

Suddenly she felt a heavy breath on the back of her neck and cold hands creeping in front of her, cupping her breasts. Her hands stopped fondling, her eyes opened at the surprise touch. The person behind her was close to her, she could feel his body to her back. The mysterious man turned her around and before she could fully see who it was, her lips were crushed to his. She froze up seeing who it was, but kissed him back non the less. When he finally pulled back she rose her hand to her lips and looked at him with wide eyes ''My lord...'' she whispered.

He was hers. Finally hers.


End file.
